


Meet The Family!

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Look at all those tags!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: When Ash introduces Gou to his Pokemon at Oak’s Lab, the couple gets all kinds of reactions…
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 15
Kudos: 364





	Meet The Family!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, why no one wrote about this yet?

54 Pokemon. That’s the number of creatures Ash said were waiting for him back at Professor’s Oak Lab. When he said it for the first time, Gou didn’t believe him, honestly, how the Trainer could have so many of them? But after travelling for so long and catching so many species, he considered that number was rather low.

After all, he and Ash had been dating for two months now, and Professor Sakuragi’s Park was filled with 127 Pokemon, almost all of them belonging to the trainer from Vermillion City.

“I was never on a catching spree like you, Gou” Ash defended himself “I do love how you got the time to pay attention to every single one of your friends, it reminds me of the last time I was at Oak’s”

“When was that?” Gou questioned

“Almost a year ago”

“Do you miss your Pokemon?”

“Every single one of them” Ash replied, melancholy

And Gou had an idea.

“We’re not far from Oak’s Lab. And we certainly can take a break”

“Wanna meet my family?” Ash offered

Gou simply nodded.

“Ash, this is breaking into private property!” Gou protested

“Oak knows I always do this!” Ash explained, climbing the fence alongside Pikachu

“At least you called him before we came?”

“I never do!” The boy shouted excitedly, jumping to the other side and running into the field “Probably he’s not here right now!”

“That doesn’t make this less illegal, you fool!” Gou shouted, to no avail

“Guys!!! I’M HOME!!!” Ash’s scream was probably the loudest sound Gou ever heard, still, the place was so big that he doubted any of his Pokemon would heard him.

His theory was proven wrong when he finished trespassing the property. Ash was completely surrounded by his friends, all of them laughing and greeting him in many different ways.

And then Gou realized something. He was a stranger in that place. He heard many stories about Ash’s Pokemon and their adventures together, but what about them? To the creatures, Gou was a mystery, they probably didn’t even know of his existence. Pikachu was nowhere in sight, so he doubted the electric Pokemon could help their friends understand he wasn’t a menace.

A growl behind him startled him. Gou turned around and faced a very angry Charizard

“H-Hi!” He greeted

The roar Charizard let out was enough to throw the boy to the ground; Gou braced himself and prepared for the inevitable flamethrower when a shadow stepped in front of him.

“He’s not a threat!”

Ash then added something in a whisper, and Gou was sure he heard the word “boyfriend”

“You’re scaring him, so please, calm down Charizard” Ash ordered

Instead of respecting his Trainer’s wishes, Charizard launched the flamethrower either way, but directly at Ash. A second later, the Trainer emerged from the flames, with not even a scratch in his clothes.

“Friendly, isn’t it?” He asked with a grin, petting the lizard Pokemon

Gou blinked

“He could have killed you…” He simply murmured

“Kill me? One of my Pokemon?” Ash added, helping his boyfriend to get up “Don’t be silly!”

Gou turned around and prepared for another assault, as the multitude of Ash’s Pokemon was now staring at him, very intently. He tried to imagine a scenario where he could introduce himself without getting attacked, but Ash had a more direct plan

“Everyone! Meet Gou, my boyfriend!” Ash exclaimed naturally

And the crowd went silent. Gou pondered that maybe not all the Pokemon didn’t really understand the concept of “boyfriend” and was about to complain to Ash that he shouldn’t be so straightforward, when Bayleef launched at him.

“Leef!” The leaf Pokemon wrapped her vines around Gou’s body, to the point he started to choke “Bay. Bay!” She demanded, looking at Ash

“No, it’s not a joke, Bayleef” Ash replied, showing once again his talent to understand Pokemon

“Bay! Bay!” She replied, applying more pressure

“I can assure you he loves me as much as I love him”

“Leef? Bayleef?” She asked, and Gou noticed she was starting to let him go

“Yes, this human makes me very happy” Ash confirmed

Bayleef wrapped her vines around Gou’s body once again, softer this time, and offered him an apologizing look. Gou smiled, and Bayleef let him loose.

And then the stampede happened.

All of Ash’s 30 Tauros were so excited to see his Trainer again that they simply ran full speed towards him; they also did the same to Gou, launching him into the air. He landed on one of the Tauros’ back, and the Pokemon started to run around in circles, followed by the rest of the herd.

“Tell them… to stop!” Gou shouted 

“They don’t know what stop means!” Ash explained, also clinging to another Tauros “You have to jump!”

The raven haired boy did exactly that, and heard a faint ‘I hate you!’ before watching how Gou imitated his movements, and landed in the ground loudly.

Immediately, Gou felt a powerful headache, and noticed that the cause was another of Ash’s Pokemon: Gible was trying to chew his head!

“Tell him… to stop!” Gou pleaded

“That’s his way of showing he likes you!” Ash explained, and pat Gible on the back, the Pokemon turned around and started chewing his Trainer’s head “See?” Ash added, smiling

“That can’t be good for…”

Gou didn’t finish the phrase, as a powerful kick caused him to fall. He looked up, and saw a Hawlucha giving him a disapproving look

“Lucha…” He murmured, looking at Ash

“He’s stronger than he looks” His Trainer replied

“Lucha, lucha!”

“Is he calling me weak?” Gou questioned

“Haw!”

“Not exactly…”

“Haw!” The Pokemon repeated, and Gou noticed something

“He’s laughing at me!” He protested, getting up and speaking directly to Hawlucha “I’ll let you know, I’m not weak, Ash and I had been through many troubles and crisis, but I can assure you I grew stronger after each one of them!”

“Luchaaa…” Hawlucha’s expression changed

“He called you a weak spirit” Ash translated “But he likes seeing your guts”

“And you got all that from a Luchaaaa?” Gou questioned

Ash simply shrugged, moments later, Gou faced a new problem. Both of his feet were clamped by two different Pokemon: Corphish and Kingler.

“Oh, come on guys!” Ash protested “Give him a break!”

Kingler stepped back peacefully, but Corphish did not.

“Cor! Cor!”

“Translation?” Gou demanded

“He wants to… prove your strength?”

“Cor! Cor!” Corphish confirmed

“How?”

“Cor! Corphish, Cor?”

“He would like to know if…”

Corphish didn’t wait for explanations and hit Gou with a Crabhammer directly to the chest. The boy winced in pain and let out a shriek, falling to the ground once again. Corphish approached him and imitated a clap, smiling.

“Cor! Corphish!”

“He thinks you did a good job enduring the hit”

“Yeah, I really didn’t need the translation this time” Gou admitted, preparing himself mentally for the things to come.

However, a pleasant surprise appeared in the form of Totodile, who waved at Gou. The boy crawled in the direction of the Big Jaw Pokemon, still hurt from Corphish’s attack. Totodile was happy with the attention and started to jump and dance, much to Gou’s amusement.

“I like your dance” Gou said, which only caused Totodile to dance with even more energy

“He’s distracting you, you know?” Ash warned

“From what?” Gou inquired

His boyfriend simply pointed at his back, and Gou turned around just in time to see a big violet slimy mass covering his entire body

“Muk… Be gentile with him”

“Mmmmmffff!” Gou muffled, and Muk moved around, allowing him to breathe a little

“Muuuuuuuk?” The Pokemon asked, and Ash laughed

“I agree, Gou does have a sweet taste” Ash replied, picking up his boyfriend and twirling him around “Especially when he kisses me” He added, much to Gou’s dismay

“Shut up, you idiot” His boyfriend replied, unable to contain a blush

“Torrrrrr! Torrrrrkoaaaalllll!” Torkoal shouted, covering the couple in a cloud of smoke

“Why is he crying?” Gou asked between coughs

“He’s happy for us!” Ash explained

“All of your Pokemon are so… overdramatic”

Ash smiled in response

“Another one of them is behind me, right”

The Trainer nodded, and Gou felt a compression in his chest, whatever that Pokemon was, he also invited Ash to the hug

“Meet Gliscor!”

“Gli… Gliscor!”

“Nice… to… meet… you, Gliscor!” Gou saluted, puffing “Can you… let go off me… please?”

“Gli!”

Instead, Gliscor did the exact opposite, he released Ash and hug Gou even tighter, carrying him around and flying to the skies with him

“Ok!” Gou panicked “Whatever you do right now Gliscor, DO NOT LET GO OF ME!”

“Gli Gliscor!” The Pokemon responded, sticking his tongue out

Gou dared to open his eyes, and noticed several presences around them. The first one to approach him was a Swellow

“Swell?…” He asked

“I’m sorry” Gou commented “I don’t understand you, not like Ash, at least”

“Swell?” He repeated

“You’re asking me something about Ash?” Gou theorized

Swellow nodded. He opened his wings and closed them quickly.

“Open… Close… Protect?”

“Swell!”

“Oh! I think I got it! Don’t worry Swellow, I’ll always protect Ash”

Swellow smiled and flew away, letting Staraptor join Gou’s side

“Star!” Right from the start, Gou noticed the fierce determination in the Pokemon’s eyes. He decided the best tactic was to prove this bird he was equally determined.

Staraptor didn’t even flinch for a second, and barely smirked when he noticed Gou’s attitude, without letting out another syllable, it flew away.

A shiny Noctowl appeared at his side, and before Gou could say something used Hypnosis on the boy. Gou fell asleep, and Noctowl rotated its head, waking the boy up a few seconds later.

“Did you just use Hypnosis on me?” The boy asked

Noctowl rotated its head once again

“Why?” You don’t trust me?”

Noctowl rotated its head to the other side

“You read my mind?” Gou said, offended by the attack to his privacy

Noctowl smiled, and flew away. ‘Some of these Pokemon are just as strange as Ash‘Gou said to himself.

A female Unfezant flew by his side later, offering him one of her brown feathers

“Thank you” Gou said, smiling

Unfezant caressed the boy’s face with one of her wings, and Gou enjoyed the sensation.

At least, until Gliscor decided to let him go.

Gou closed his eyes, thinking this was the end and all of this was somehow a twisted plan from all of Ash’s Pokemon to kill him.

“Noi!”

Something caught him at the last moment, and Gou realized he was now flying on the back of a Noivern. The creature gave him a thumb up, and Gou could barely imitate the gesture, still recovering from his near-death experience.

Gou felt a pat on his head and looked up, noticing a Talonflame, he and Noivern both pointed at the ground, in Ash’s direction. Then Talonflame pointed at Gou and smiled, while Noivern gave him another thumb up.

“You… like me?” Gou questioned

Both Pokemon nodded

“I thought… Maybe some of you’d get mad once Ash said I was his boyfriend, but…”

Gou tried to pet Talonflame, and the fire-type Pokemon let him, smiling.

“You’re just like him, comprehensive, kind, and just a little bit crazy”

“Noivern!” The Sound Wave Pokemon shouted, charging at full speed from the skies and dropping Gou swiftly at his boyfriend’s side

“So?” Ash asked with a grin “How was the trip?”

Gou immediately hugged him, and Ash did the same

“Never let them do that again to me! Not ever again!” Gou protested

“Fine, I promise”

Gou noticed a movement behind them and frowned

“You had all of this planned, didn’t you?” He questioned, pointing at both Bulbasaur and Snivy, who were using their vines to make the shape of a heart behind the couple

“Maybe” Ash answered sheepishly “But hey, both of them agreed to this!”

“Thank you” Gou said, crouching right beside Snivy and taking one of her vines and shaking it slightly “It’s nice to know you support us” He added, looking at Bulbasaur

The Seed Pokemon let out a sweet fragrance from his bud in response, reminding Gou of that magical instant he started to have feelings for his partner all those months ago…

The moment was interrupted when another one of Ash’s Pokemon appeared, but instead of attacking Gou, he simply started to suck Bulbasaur’s bulb.

“Heracross!” Ash complained “Cut it off!”

The Single Horn Pokemon launched directly at his Trainer, causing him to laugh

“Hey, show some love…”

“Don’t you dare” Gou warned

“…To my boyfriend!” Ash completed, emphasizing the last word

Gou simply accepted the tackle with a smile, and then felt a small object hitting his head

“Osha! Oshawott!” The Sea Otter made his presence in front of the trainer, hitting him with his scalchop once again

“Hey…” Gou said, looking at the little Pokemon while Heracross flew away “Aren’t you cute?”

Oshawott blushed, and looked straight at Ash

“Osha?”

“Yep, Gou’s the one”

“Osha? Osha?”

“Yes”

“Oshawott?”

“Pretty much”

“Osha? Oshawott?”

“Yes, just like that!”

Oshawott blushed again and hit Gou with his scalchop once again, then ran away giggling

“What was all of that about?”

“Let’s just say that, between all of my Pokemon, Oshawott is the one who better understands the concept of love” Ash explained

Gou also blushed, a few seconds later, a huge figure approached the couple, and Gou started to have flashbacks of one of his first adventures with Ash.

“Snor… lax” The Sleeping Pokemon looked at Gou from above, and the boy gulped, before he could even say hello, Snorlax fell to his back and started to snore

“Yep. Totally expected that” Ash admitted “He only eats, sleeps, and doesn’t seem to understand feelings”

“So he’s basically you in Pokemon form” Gou said

“Hey!”

They playful banter was interrupted by another huge Pokemon approaching them. Krookodile took off his characteristic sunglasses and offered them to Gou, he smiled but didn’t make a move, confused by the action

“Krook…” The Pokemon put the item on Gou’s face “Krookodile!…”

“No!” Gou complained “Ash has told me countless times how much you love these glasses! I can’t accept them just like that!”

“Krook… Krook!... Krookodile!”

Ash laughed a bit

“What? What is it?”

“He thinks… you need them”

“Why?”

“Krooko…” Krookodile explained, nodding

“Those sunglasses help him to be brave, and he believes you’ll need them more than he’ll do”

“Because I’m not brave enough?”

Krookodile denied with its head

“Kroo…Krookodile… Kroo”

“Hey!” Ash exclaimed, a little offended

“What? What did he said?”

“You’ll need to be brave to deal with me 24/7”

“Well…” Gou said, adjusting the glasses on his face and smiling again “Thank you, Krookodile!”

The Intimidation Pokemon made a bow, and slowly left. Then Donphan came running around, and launched himself at Gou. The boy didn’t made a move, thinking the ground type Pokemon was going to attack him.

However, Donphan nuzzled his cheek with his trunk, causing Gou to blush yet again.

“Don! Donphan!” It exclaimed

“What do you mean with 'about time'?” Ash questioned

Donphan simply rolled away.

A few seconds later an incredibly long tongue came out of seemingly nowhere, and wrapped around Gou’s body. The boy was getting tired of the feeling and was about to protest, then Palpitoad appeared in front of him.

“Toad! Palpitoad!”

“Let me guess: He thinks I’m not strong enough” Gou complained

“Quite the opposite”

“Toad?” The Vibration Pokemon questioned

Ash kneeled in front of him and explained

“Yes Palpitoad, he’s just as strong as he looks, but I don’t love him just for that. He’s kind, and sweet, and very cute…”

“Don’t say such corny things!” Gou exclaimed, while Palpitoad let him loose

“They are my family, Gou. I want them to know why I love you so much…”

Gou was about to say something, but a powerful ice beam froze him in place. He could barely register the smiling Glalie on the other side of the ice, while Ash quickly called his Quilava and commanded him to run around to thaw his boyfriend out.

“I swear…” Gou muttered, shaking “If you say that’s Glalie’s way of showing affection, I’m gonna be so mad…”

“But it is!” Ash countered

“Thank you both” Gou admitted “I’m glad to be part of your family”

For all response, Glalie froze him again, and Quilava ran around in circles and then jumped to Gou’s lap, offering him some much needed body heat.

The earth began to shake, and Gou turned around to see a Torterra, even bigger than normal, lifting him up with his head. Gou landed safely on Torterra’s back, and the Pokemon began to move.

“Tor…Torterra” The Pokemon said, stoically

Torterra didn’t seem like a threatening Pokemon, and Ash had insisted more than once that he was one of his more pacifist friends, so Gou decided to laid back and enjoy the ride

“Tor…” The Continent Pokemon said, approving Gou’s decision

“Oh… You wanted me to relax for a bit?”

“Tor…” Torterra repeated

“Thank you, Ash’s Pokemon can be a handful…”

“Tor…”

A few minutes later, Leavanny sat besides Gou. The Nurturing Pokemon offered him a cap made out of leaves, and the boy took it, putting it on his head

“How do I look?”

“Leavaaaa” The Pokemon replied happily, he gave Gou a pat on the head and jumped off Torterra’s back, who continued walking.

Another of Ash’s grass type Pokemon, Sceptile came running at Gou, and put a twig in his mouth, giving him a thumb up

“Scep! Sceptile!” The Pokemon said, speaking to Torterra. The Continent Pokemon moved lazily, getting Gou off his back, Sceptile picked him up and dashed away with the boy in his arms, who could only wander what was expecting for him next

Sun was setting in the horizon when Sceptile and Gou stopped. And the first thing the boy noticed were a couple of eyes staring intently at him.

And then, a headbutt

“Scraggy!” The Shedding Pokemon approached Gou after the hit, inspecting him closely

“I don’t think he likes me” Gou admitted, turning around

But Sceptile was gone. Ash’s Boldore was now occupying its place.

“Bold…”

The worst thing about Boldore was that he had the same look of mistrust as Scraggy, and Gou gulped

“Is there something I can do…” He offered, rising up his arms “To prove to you I only want the best for Ash?”

Gou felt a sudden rise of temperature. Infernape was at his left, charging up a Mach Punch, and Pignite at his right, expelling some fire from his nostrils.

“I…”Gou started, but Buizel appeared, interrupting him, and charging up a powerful Ice Punch

“Bui. Bui” He demanded, and Gou understood now it was time to talk

“Look guys” He started “I love Ash, and I care for him very, very much. I’m not sure if I love him more than all of you combined, but I do love him a lot…”

The Pokemon seemed to cease in their intentions to attack, but didn’t left Gou’s side, so he continued

“This day, it means so much to me, because Ash wanted me to be here, he wanted me to meet all of you, and I’m just…”

It wasn’t in Gou’s plans to start crying in front of his boyfriend’s Pokemon, but at this point, he didn’t care, he let go a few tears and commented:

“I’m just… so grateful to be at his side, to explore, and travel and jump around from one place to the other, from one adventure to the next one. It’s the best feeling I’ve ever had, and it’s all because of Ash”

All of the Pokemon understood that feeling, so they reacted accordingly. Buizel jumped to Gou’s lap, while Infernape and Pignite hugged the boy from each side, Scraggy sat at his feet and smiled at him, and Boldore pinched his back, not wanting to be left out. Gou moved around and pat the Ore Pokemon on its spine, causing it to smile.

“So…” Ash said, walking at his boyfriend with Pikachu perched on his shoulder “Who’s the one saying corny things now, huh?”

Gou simply huffed.

When the day was over and they had to return to Sakuragi’s lab, Gou took a look at his gifts.

Krookodile’s glasses, Unfezant’s feather, Leavanny’s hat, Sceptile’s twig…

He took out his phone and stared at the picture of Ash and him kissing, with all of the Pokemon surrounding them.

Years went by, and Gou still kept all of those things as his most prized possessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Progress on the other two fics? Slow... Trying my best here, guys!  
> Comments, suggestions and ideas are always well received.  
> See you next time!


End file.
